UnTitled.3 (set to Objection by Shakira)
by miracle200206
Summary: Comfort in an angel...


it's not her fault she's so irresistible  
but all the damage she's caused isn't fixable  
every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
but when it comes to me   
you don' care if I'm alive or dead  
  
The snow crunched under her feet as she walked to the door of the apartment. Her stomach had butterflies in it, and she was tempted to turn around and go back to Rafe's. But no, she had to confront him, or this would haunt her forever. She turned the knob on the door and it was locked. She put her suitcase down and searched for her keys, but it was no use, she must have left them inside. Alison took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She shifted her weight from side to side as she waited for Jamal to answer the door. As she lifted her hand to knock again, Valarie opened the door. She was dressed in a bra top and a pair of shorts, and wore a smile that could tell a million stories. Alison rolled her eyes and walked past her and into the living room to look for Jamal. He was sound asleep in the bed, and to the looks of it, that was the only part of the house that was used for sleeping.  
  
so objection I don't wanna be the exception  
to get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
but you don't even bother  
  
"He's asleep Alison. We had a long night last night." Valarie almost laughed as she spoke to Alison. Alison walked over to the bed and shook Jamal.  
"Jamal....wake up.....I need to talk to you. Now." Alison shook him again and he began to stir.  
"Vala.." he stopped as he opened his eyes and saw Alison standing over him.  
"No, it's Alison..you know...your girlfriend," she rolled her eyes and took a step back as Jamal began to get up.  
"Oh God, Ali...I was so worried about you..I was looking for you all night."  
"Yeah well from the looks of it you weren't looking for much that you couldn't find here, besides..if you were so worried, you would have called Livvie. She would have told you I was at Lucy's old place."  
"Alison, nothing happened here last night. I slept on the couch and Valarie slept in the bed." Jamal tried to hug Alison but she shrugged him away.  
"Jamal!? I can't believe you....you told me last night it was something you could never forget," Valarie chimed in as she barged into the conversation.  
"What the..Valarie shut..." Jamal was cut off by Alison storming over to what was once their dresser and pulling out the rest of her clothes.  
  
objection I'm tired of this triangle  
got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
no way..I've got to get away  
  
Alison threw everything she could into her bag. Jamal ran to her and tried to stop this from happening, but it was too late, Valarie had pissed off Alison to the point she was about to break. Alison began to cry as she registered what was happening. She was losing the foundation she had based her life on. Valarie stood to the side with a quiet smirk on her face, until she saw Jamal try one last time to stop Alison.  
  
"Please Ali, we can work this out, I know we can," he pleaded to her, noticably shaken up.  
"No..I am tired of this, I am sick of her and of you running to her every call Jamal..she can have you." Alison began to walk to the door.  
"Alison..you can't do this," he ran in front of the door. Valarie took this as her cue and began her act.  
"Jamal!! Where's my Hope, where's my baby? Jamal, they took her from me." Valarie let the fake tears slip down her cheek as she saw Jamal look at Alison as if apologizing.  
"Alison..I'm.."  
"No..Jamal...go to her," she began to cry and choked out her last sentence to him, "because you will anways." She walked out the door and did not look back.   
  
i'm falling apart in your hands again  
no way, I've got to get away  
  
  
As she walked, she thought..and as she thought, she cried..and as she cried, she ended up back at Lucy's. Alison hesitated for a moment before knocking, wondering if this was the best place to go, but before she could get her nerve up to knock, Rafe opened the door. He looked at her softly, and she broke down. He caught her and picked her up and carried her into the house, sat on the couch and held her like a doll while she cried. It went on like this for an hour, them not saying a word to each other, and not having to. Finally Alison looked up from her sobs and looked at Rafe, she could feel the love and protection in his eyes. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers down Rafe's cheeks, he kissed the tips of them as they slid past his mouth. She then managed a soft smile and looked around, it was dark except for some candles in the middle of a table with an extravagant meal on it.   
  
"Rafe, what's that?" She strained her neck up to see more.  
"Oh nothing, just something I made for you....I wanted to make this our first date." Rafe smiled that boyish smile.   
" Well, I guess I need to change then huh." Alison chocked back her sobs and smiled again as she walked to the next room.  
  
  
authors note: well, i know it has been a few days but i have a retard pc..anyways the next one is going to be called Untitled.Dream...kind of like a special one. i think this one i just did was my favorite so far becuase i was listening to roxette's it must have been love, and i could picture everything going on in my head..it's amazing..anyways hope you enjoy and i'm gonna start working on the next one...and the song was Objection by Shakira -me 


End file.
